


Watch Me

by killingsaray



Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Villanelle, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, This Is The Place For You, Voyeurism, You Got A Kink?, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: A divorced Eve is ordered by her best friend to do something wild. She goes to an invite-only fetish club where she meets the seductively charming, Villanelle.ORThe AU where Eve finds peace in pain.





	1. Head Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot stop making these two fuck. I have a problem... but here you are, so you obviously have a problem too. enjoy.

_ “All unknowns, at first, at least, to me, until I, like Columbus, “discovered” them. Is voyeurism a form of imperialism?” _

_ -Ann Rower, “Lee and Elaine” _

* * *

_ Amsterdam, August, Friday, 11:03PM _

_ “You just need to get out of your fucking comfort zone, Eve.” _

In retrospect, Eve should have known that Bill meant something completely different than what she, herself, had in mind. Her idea of getting out of her comfort zone was showing a little more skin than in her frumpy work clothes. Possibly getting out of the house. Maybe even going on a blind date or giving up her months-long, self-imposed celibacy. Ever since her divorce, Eve had been the very picture of routine. Wake up, go to work, decline coworkers invitations for happy hour drinks, go back home. 

Wash, rinse, repeat. 

Bill, on the other hand, was an adventurous man. He and his partner, Keiko, lived a fun, fast life. 

So, it was _ that _knowledge of him that Eve should have gone into the situation, but she hadn’t. While she hadn’t been thinking rainbows and kittens, Eve didn’t think that Bill would invite her into total darkness. 

Literally. 

He’d given her a black invitation, complete with a gold feather protruding from the right side, that boasted the _ 5th Annual Watch Party _ . Date. Time. Location. _ Dress to impress _. 

Eve wasn’t sure what that meant, but she hoped the blue dress that clung to her petite body like a second skin would suffice. And she teetered down the steep stairs of what looked like an underground club. The neon sign was unplugged, or broken, Eve couldn’t be sure. Her hand reached for the doorknob of the establishment and found that it was locked. 

No sooner had she considered that perhaps she’d gone to the wrong address, a small slot opened in the door. Two gray eyes peered at her before a detached voice demanded, “Password?”

“Uh.” Eve looked around, slightly confused before she opened her clutch and pulled out the folded invitation. She scanned its contents before squinting at the tiny, fold font at the bottom. 

“Scopophiliac.”

The steel door unlocked, loudly clanking in the small concrete space and opened before her. Almost immediately, slow music heavy with bass floated over the threshold and welcomed Eve inside, beckoning her into the dim, chandelier-lit club. Wine red and oak wainscot walls made corners darker than they should have been, creating space for illicit activities and drunken debauchery. 

Eve’s head swivel left and right as she realized exactly what this place was. 

_ A playground. _

It was suddenly apparent what _ dress to impress _ meant. Men and women alike, in their tightest dresses and finest suits filled the large club. Some were on leashes and others roamed freely, surveying the crowd as if they were a buffet. Waiters in black tuxedo pants, no shirts and bow ties walked around carrying trays of champagne and hors d’oeuvres. Bartenders and waitresses in black dresses so short they shouldn’t dare bend over, but some did and showed off their assets in a surprisingly sensual way.

Eve tried to comprehend exactly what she was witnessing. To her left, a man sat with his back to her, his head rested on the back of his chair. She watched for a moment longer and and nearly had a heart attack when she noticed a head full of dark brown hair was bobbing in his lap. Averting her eyes, the next sight she saw was even less innocent than that. A man, on his knees licking the black, leather knee-high boots of the tall, short-haired woman before him.

So, she’d found herself in a club that catered to the BDSM community. 

If she was sober, she decided, she would have certainly found the nearest exit and ran straight for it. As it were, Eve had finished nearly three-quarters of a bottle of wine before she’d put on her form-fitting dress and forced herself to leave her hotel room. Now, she found that she could feel her heartbeat in her pussy as she tried to decide if tonight she would be a lion or a lamb.

A whip cracked somewhere nearby and her head swiveled in the direction of the sound only to find herself looking at the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on.

She was blonde and tall and Eve had to remember to close her mouth and not stare directly into her face. Letting her eyes roam downward, Eve clocked her dark metallic suit with a muted leopard print and pure black lapels. Her hair had been slicked backwards and fell behind her shoulders and her makeup was slight, reminding everyone that her natural beauty was superior. Her head tilted slightly as she appraised Eve.

“Fish.” Was the first thing she said.

“Excuse me?” Eve replied, genuinely confused.

“You are like a fish out of water in here.” The blonde replied in a thick Russian accent. She opened her tailored suit jacket, revealing a barely-there, but acceptable black mesh bralette before sliding her hands inside the pockets of her pants, circling Eve with interest.

“That must make you a shark.”

“It must.” She agreed, coming to stand in front of Eve once more. 

“So what gave me away? Wait, don’t tell me. You smell fear?”

The tall woman chuckled and held out a hand. “Villanelle.”

“Eve.” The brunette replied, shaking it.

Villanelle’s hazel eyes flashed and her lips jerked once in a semblance of a smile. It was almost a shame, Villanelle thought, how much fun she would have being the serpent that would corrupt Eve in this dark Eden. 

“So, Eve,” Villanelle started, “would you care for a drink?”

“Sure.”

Eve allowed herself to be led to the full bar, pulling herself up onto the tall stool while Villanelle simply leaned against it, hands still in her pockets as if she had to physically keep them there for fear of reaching out and touching Eve. Almost immediately, a brunette bartender made her way towards them. 

“Your usual?” She asked.

“No, Nadia. Tonight, I am in the mood for something,” Villanelle ogled Eve for a moment, “_ new _.”

Nadia raised a brow and turned to retrieve a few bottles. She made a show of making their drinks, garnishing one with lime and mint.

“One sparkling water,” she slid it to Villanelle, “and one Moscow mule.” She sat Eve’s drink atop a napkin in front of her.

“Water for you, and vodka for me?”

“I don’t like the way alcohol makes me feel.”

“What? Does it make you angry?”

_ More like borderline-sadistic, _ Villanelle mused, _ and I have a feeling that I have to take things slow with you. _

With a shake of her head, Villanelle replied, “No, it makes me lose control.”

Eve nodded, accepting that answer. “So, you’re a regular here?” 

Villanelle grinned, and Nadia laughed. 

“Did I say something funny?”

“Villanelle owns this place.” Nadia told her with a wink.

Finally, Eve understood. That was… well, it was actually kind of sexy. Eve had always loved to see a woman in charge.

“That’s… nice.”

“Nice.” Villanelle repeated, grinning. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but ‘nice’ has never been one.”

Eve sipped from her drink. “Maybe you haven’t been very nice.”

Hazel eyes squinted dangerously, followed by an amused smirk.

“Oh, I’ve been _ very _ nice.” Villanelle stood to her full height. Somehow, even with Eve on the elevated bar stool, Villanelle was still slightly taller than her.

“Really?”

“Really.” She confirmed.

“Maybe your idea of nice isn’t like everyone else’s.”

Villanelle took a step closer. “Well, I have yet to take you over my knee and spank you for being rude.”

The next sip of Eve’s went down the wrong and she quickly retrieved her napkin, coughing into while Villanelle looked on. She didn’t ask if Eve was alright because it was clear that she wasn’t. Nonchalantly, she simply slid her sparkling water over to Eve.

“So, you’re a.. a dominatrix or something?”

“Or something.” 

Eve nodded, trying to understand.

She was definitely out of her comfort zone. She sarcastically hoped Bill would be proud. If he could only see her now, being propositioned by a… whatever Villanelle identified as.

Eve, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by it all. Whether it be the bottle of wine, or Moscow mule or Villanelle, she couldn’t be sure, but she couldn’t squeeze her thighs together any tighter if she tried. And almost as she could see the imperceptible movement, Villanelle’s eyes flickered down and then back up.

“So, you own a BDSM club, but aren’t a dominatrix? I guess I should be happy that all you want to do is spank me and not tell me to lick your boots or whatever.”

“Don’t be silly, Eve. These are stilettos.” She looked down at her shoes. “And I would rather you did not lick them. They were expensive.”

Eve couldn’t tell if she was joking or genuinely trying to throw her off. Either way, Eve found that she enjoyed the younger woman’s personality.

“And I do not own a BDSM club. I own a space where everyone is free to express themselves sexually, in whatever way pleases them the most. You have a kink? Then this is the place for you. It is a judgement-free zone, away from the pressures of society. That is why everyone else is here. So,” Villanelle wondered, finally, “why are you here?”

“My friend told me I needed to step out of my comfort zone.”

“Oh, you will.” Villanelle told her, assuredly. “And I will help you.”

“What makes you think I want you to help me?”

Villanelle laughed as if that was the funniest joke she’d ever heard. Eve’s eyes zeroed in on her mouth. 

“Come, little lamb, I will give you the grand tour. Show you exactly what happens here. Then maybe we can _ really _ get you out of your comfort zone.”

It was decided for her. Eve was the lamb, and somehow she was okay with following this new shepherd. Even if it was to her slaughter.


	2. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW af. Orgasm denial, spanking, air/breath play, cunnilingus.

“What made you interested in this lifestyle enough to open a fetish club?” Eve inquired as she was led through the massive crowd by Villanelle.

“Ever heard the phrase ‘curiosity killed the cat’?”

Eve nodded. “‘But satisfaction brought it back’.”

“Exactly.” Villanelle practically purred. “I have always been curious. Always wanting to find what is all out there to experience, to enjoy. And I have heard it all as far as the reasoning behind my— what did you call it?— lifestyle. Psychopath. Sociopath. Daddy issues.  _ Mommy _ issues. Thrill seeker. Straight up bitch.” Villanelle shrugged. “I just do not tolerate misbehaving women.”

Eve swallowed audibly. 

The woman just  _ looked _ like she could fuck anyone into submission, and held more sex appeal in the palm of her hand than Eve would ever hold in her entire body.

“Well, I think if you take a look at what’s happening in this world, it’s the men who are misbehaving.”

Villanelle smirked. “Yes, well, I  _ have _ put a few of them in their place, too.” 

Eve wasn’t surprised, but she felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her.  _ What was it about this woman that made Eve want to be the sole object of her attention? _ Perhaps she was like this with everyone. Maybe she just used her charm on every pretty woman she met. Or maybe she was like a cartoon villain and used her powers for evil, to corrupt innocent maidens and wreak havoc on the fragile minds of anyone who dared cross her path. 

Didn’t matter, as far as Eve was concerned, she would be the one woman who would be immune. 

“So, lounges are oral friendly, the bar and cafe are no-sex zones. Health codes and all that. There are rooms designed for pretty much every fantasy one could ever have.” As she spoke, Villanelle gestured to each side them. “From ‘A’ to ‘Z’, we  _ literally _ cater to a myriad of desires.” Shut doors lined the hallway, gold-plated markers revealing their secrets. 

_ Age Play. _

_ Food Play. _

_ Medical Play. _

_ Plushophilia. _

“Then, there is The Vault.” They walked a bit further before they stopped at an enormous floor to ceiling vault door and Villanelle turned to face her. “This is  _ my  _ personal favorite and I have a feeling,” her eyes dropped down, taking in Eve’s body, and flicked back up, “it will be yours as well.”

She tapped in a four-digit code on a keypad beside the door and the door opened with a hydraulic hiss and a rush a cool air.

“ _ Aprés vous _ .” Villanelle said, gesturing for Eve to enter first. She followed behind her, explaining, “This building used to be a bank and when we renovated it, we decided to keep the vault as my personal  _ oubliette _ , minus a trap door, of course.”

The three walls that didn’t make up the reinforced steel entrance of the vault were fitted with thick glass. Panels behind the glass revealed three rows of elevating seats under bright LED lights and reminded Eve of a lecture hall in college. In the center of the room stood a luxurious king-sized four-poster bed. A large, beautifully crafted wooden chest rested at the foot of the bed and off to the right side sat a comfortable-looking winged-back chair. Black sheets and pillowcases lined the bed and a cream faux-fur blanket draped lazily across the corner for a balanced aesthetic. Restraints dangled from each post of the bed. 

Villanelle watched Eve’s face. Her body language. The way her hands balled into fists at her side before flexing as she decided maybe this wasn’t so bad.

“It’s… interesting.”

“Interesting? Is that like  _ nice _ ?” Villanelle smirked, hands slipping into the pockets of her pants. Eve looked at her, but didn’t respond. Instead, she took a step further into the room and then another. Making a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn, Eve took in the entirety of what she was seeing and tried to process it the best she could. 

She pointed over her shoulder. “So, people have sex,” she pointed to the glass, “and other people watch?”

Villanelle nodded once. “It is called voyeurism.”

“I know what it’s called. I just didn’t think people actually did it.”

Villanelle walked toward Eve and circled her like a shark. “They do, and they actually enjoy it.”

“What could be enjoyable about having sex in front of people. I mean, you’re at your most vulnerable, literally naked and people are just… just  _ gawking _ at you. I don’t get it.” 

Eve’s eyes followed her blonde counterpart over to bed. She ran slender fingers down one of the posts and glanced back at Eve, smiling. 

“You could not be more wrong, Eve.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. See, it has nothing to do with vulnerability. When you are completely nude, indulging in absolute passion, you are  _ commanding _ the audience.  _ Watch me _ , your body says.  _ Enjoy me _ as much as I am enjoying  _ this _ . They are not gawking. They are worshipping. To them, behind that glass, you are unobtainable. They want you to reach out and touch you, but they can’t.  _ That _ is why people enjoy it. So,” she sat in the chair beside the bed, “how is  _ that _ for stepping out of your comfort zone?”

Eve’s lashes fluttered and her heart rate accelerated. “Are you propositioning me?” 

“Would you say yes?”

“I—.”

Villanelle gestured with two fingers for Eve to come forwards. And she did. When she was inches away, Eve paused.  _ Why had she come forward? _ Whatever the reason, Eve was beginning to understand that when Villanelle commanded, people listened. Herself, included. And Eve would be lying if she’d said she didn’t want to understand more about that power.

When Villanelle stood from the chair and stepped into Eve’s personal space, she didn’t flinch. She didn’t step back or pull away. 

And then it happened. 

Villanelle placed one hand on Eve’s face, leaned in and kissed her. 

The world didn’t stop spinning. In fact, it was as if every planet in the solar system of her life shifted in the best possible way. Stars exploded and the Sun became so bright that it illuminated the exact path that Eve knew she would follow. 

So she followed it. Eve kissed Villanelle back and it was unlike any kiss she’d ever experienced. It was soft, yet reassuring. Pleasing, yet it didn’t satisfy the most primal of urges that Eve had begun to feel. Blood rushed to her core and moisture flooded her panties. 

Villanelle’s hand travelled down Eve’s face to her neck, squeezing gently as she guided her backwards. The back of Eve’s thighs hit the bed and her breath hitched.

“Would you like to command an audience, Eve?”

_ Would you like to finally be a lion? _ Eve deciphered. Cautiously, she nodded.

Villanelle looked at her watch and pure delight lit up her features. “Good, because the show’s about to start.” She made her way to the door of the vault and shut it. Movement in the corner of her eye caused Eve to shift her attention from the lioness at the door to the glass panels. The people she’d passed in the lounge and seen at the bar began filling the seats. The same thing happened to her left and behind her. Her anxiety levels spiked, but not nearly as high as when Villanelle stalked back over to her. 

And the  _ moment _ Villanelle touched her, the bright lights in the viewing rooms shut off as did the lights in the vault. A crystal chandelier to came to life and Eve felt as if a spotlight had suddenly been placed on her. 

She didn’t have time to register anything else before Villanelle’s lips were on hers once more and just as Eve was sinking into it, she pulled away. 

Back to the chair she went. 

She sat. 

Right ankle rested on her left knee. 

Fingers curled around the armrests. “Do you know what a safe word is, Eve?”

“If someone is uncomfortable, they say the word and everything stops?”

“Exactly. What would you like your safe word to be?”

“Will I need one?”

Villanelle shrugged a shoulder. “It is a possibility. This is your first experience with something like this. It would be better if you had one. I do not want to hurt you.”

“Okay.” Eve thought for a few moments. “Nice.”

Villanelle chuckled. “Nice, it is.”

Eve minded her as Villanelle briefly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling. Her eyes opened and she was a different person. More confident. More knowing. More… ready.

“Take off your clothes.”

Eve looked at Villanelle for a long while.  _ Really _ looked at her. She took in her big hazel eyes wrapped in just the tiniest bit of hunter green. Her soft porcelain skin and confident posture. The way her clothes were quite literally made for her body, not the other way around.

Eve turned on her heels, her head looking to Villanelle to help unzip her. The blonde uncrossed her legs and patted her lap. Eve bent at the knees sitting on Villanelle’s thighs and cleared her throat. She felt soft hands on her shoulders, slowly running down until they reached the zipper on her dress. Down the zipper went, slowly unveiling the smooth, warm skin of Eve’s back.

Eve stood back to her full height and let the straps of her dress slip down her shoulders. It was then that she remembered the dozens of people watching her undress. Villanelle seemed to sense her hesitation.

“Look at me.” She told Eve. The brunette did as she was told. “Let go.”

Eve knew she meant the dress, but somehow she knew that Villanelle meant her inhibitions as well. So she did. Eve let the dress drop to her feet and the look on Villanelle’s face, alone, was completely worth it. Try as she might, Villanelle couldn’t stop her lids from fluttering and the deep intake of breath as she gazed at Eve’s figure.

“You have a very nice body.”

Standing in front of a complete stranger in only white lace thong had never been so comfortable.

“What do you say when someone compliments you, Eve?”

“Thank you.” Eve responded immediately.

“Good girl.”

_ Fuck _ . Eve didn’t have daddy or mommy issues, but those words coming from Villanelle. And she knew it. Her smile became more predatory and Eve took one step back, only for her to stand up and enter her space once again.

“On the bed. Kneel. Hands on your knees, palms to the Heavens.” As Villanelle stalked Eve backwards, she undid the single button that held her blazer together, exposing perfect skin and full breasts to Eve. 

In only her stiletto heels, Eve sat down on the bed, eyes never leaving Villanelle’s, and scooted backwards until she sat in the middle. Villanelle pressed one knee into the soft mattress and towered over Eve as the older woman got into position. 

“I do like the way you follow directions. I think you should be rewarded. Don’t you?”

_ Yes please _ !  _ Just touch me already _ ! Eve wanted to shout. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes.”

Villanelle smiled and kissed Eve roughly before hopping off of the bed and rounding it to open the trunk. She pulled out a few items and shut the trunk with her heeled foot. She made her way to the opposite side of the bed, behind Eve and dropped the items onto it. Picking up one, she slipped it over Eve’s eyes.

A satin blindfold. 

“So, we have got this far on blind trust, Eve. Will you let me go just a bit further?”

Eve nodded.

“Good.”

For a long while, there was nothing. No speaking. No movement. 

Just… nothing.

Eve was on display. For everyone, but Eve could only think of Villanelle.  _ What was she doing? What was she thinking? Did she like what she saw? _

This was ridiculous. This was a little degrading. 

She was soaked. Her panties stuck to her in the most uncomfortable way. Heels dug into the cheeks of her ass. Her heart raced, her skin prickled, and all she wanted was for Villanelle to fucking touch her!

So, she squirmed.

And the second she did, there was a quick movement behind her, a hand wrapped around her throat from behind and VIllanelle’s scent invaded her senses. A hand slipped down her front, dipped into her panties and slid between wet folds.

“You are so wet.” Villanelle murmured into her ear. “I bet you could take whatever I wanted to give you right now.”

She didn’t wait for a response. She didn’t need one because Villanelle knew she was right, and proved it when she worked two fingers inside. Eve cried out and nearly sobbed with gratuity. Her thighs opened more to let Villanelle in deeper.

“You are such a good girl, Eve.” Villanelle pulled her fingers out, spreading more of her wetness around her cunt. She stroked Eve’s clit as if she were strumming a guitar and Eve nearly stopped breathing.

“ _ Oh god yes _ !”

Villanelle worked her over with one hand, alternating between fingering her roughly and stroking her clit, while the other tightened around her throat, Eve’s air supply slowly being cut off. Waves and waves of pleasure coursed through Eve’s body in a way that she had never experienced with anyone. Not even with her husband. 

Her pussy clenched around Villanelle’s fingers.

“This is your reward, Eve, but if you come, you will be punished.”

_ What?! _

“What?” Eve panted. “Please. I--. I’m so… so fucking close.”

“Oh, I am so glad you told me that.” Villanelle answered smugly. Her hand slid away from Eve’s pussy and this time, Eve actually did sob.

“No!”

“Yes.”

She repositioned Eve until the brunette was lying on her back on the bed, head against the pillows, shed her own suit jacket and kneeled between Eve’s legs. Her index fingers tucked into white lace and slid Eve’s thong down her thighs and off, tossing them in the general direction of the floor. 

“You come when I say so. Only when I say so. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle narrated her every movement to Eve, and it wasn’t long before Eve’s wrists were cuffed and secured to the bedposts. Eve’s breath caught in her throat when Villanelle’s hands moved under her knees and pushed her legs upward. Mere moments later, her head was buried between Eve’s thighs and her mouth was on Eve’s pussy. She groaned into her core, delighting in the nectar that escaped the dessert before her. Villanelle relished in Eve’s responsiveness and the sheer, rich taste of her love. Her tongue glided easily over smooth flesh and sucked Eve’s clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue rapidly around it in perfect sync. Her hands reached up and wrapped around Eve’s breasts, squeezing firmly. Eve’s arms wrapped around the restraints and her moans rose in both tempo and pitch. Her back arched slightly off of the bed and she tried to pull away from Villanelle’s mouth.

“No! No! No!” 

But it was too late. Her eyes were rolling back underneath of the blindfold. Her body became taut, thighs clamping around Villanelle’s head and her toes curled.    
She came. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god! Yes!” She cried.

Villanelle allowed her to ride out the pleasure before she removed herself, sitting back on her haunches. “Oh, Eve.” She tsked. “You came.”

_ Well, yeah… what had she expected? _

“You understand you have to be punished now?”

“No. No, I-I couldn’t help it.”

“You could. You just did not try.”

“I did.”

Warm light washed over Eve’s face as Villanelle removed the blindfold and Villanelle’s face came into view. “I tried.”

“Not hard enough, it seems.” Half-dressed, VIllanelle looked on, as Eve tried to plead her case. “Up.”

Eve what upper-body strength she had to pull herself up. Villanelle pushed the overstuffed pillows out of the way, giving Eve more room to maneuver. She was certain that she looked as if she were about to be crucified, arms completely spread, naked body on full exhibition for everyone to see. Her breasts pushed forward, her stomach muscles clenched and she could feel her own cunt juices dripping down her thighs.

“Pick a number between one and one-hundred.” Villanelle demanded as she undid the restraints.

“Seven.”

“Lucky number seven.” Villanelle purred. Her hand reached over and Eve’s eyes dropped to follow the movement, bulging when she saw the items that Villanelle had placed there earlier.

“Pick.”

“The--.”

“With your teeth.” 

Eve was thrown for a loop. This was beyond the kinkiest thing she had ever done and Villanelle was pulling out all of the stops. She had already gone so far out of her comfort zone that she was in a completely different atmosphere. And she didn’t hate it. In fact, she was beginning to feel right at home. 

So, she crawled across the bed, and she picked up the leather paddle  _ with her teeth _ and dropped it into Villanelle’s open palm. It looked like the softest of the options before her, as if it would cause the least amount of pain because Eve still wasn’t sure of her own limits just yet.

“Bend over. Spread your legs.”

Like the good girl Eve wanted to believe she could be, she bent over, legs shoulder-width apart. After all, she found herself only wanting to hear the words ‘good girl’ from Villanelle. She  _ wanted _ to please the dominant blonde, but first, she had to take her punishment.

“Prayer hands.”

Eve put her hands together and allowed Villanelle to bind her wrists with satin blindfold.

_ Handy _ , thought Eve.

“Seven licks for being a disobedient little girl and you will count them out loud. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Nice.”

“Good. Ready?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle’s arm cocked and Eve felt the wind before she felt the sheer pain that came with it as the leather connected with the soft skin of her left ass cheek. She screamed and saw stars behind her eyes.

“Count!”

“One!”

Villanelle alternated between the two globes of Eve’s ass and Eve shouted their corresponding numbers. She really should not have been enjoying her punishment but she was and it made her sick.  _ What kind of person savored being spanked _ ? 

After the sixth hit from the paddle, Villanelle dropped it. One hand pressed against the small of her back and the other descended with a strategically placed smack square against her pussy and Eve could have orgasmed from the impact alone.

That’s when she knew.  _ This _ was her new safe place. 

“Seven.” Eve softly replied.

She sounded so at peace and that was exactly what Villanelle had been waiting for. It was as if she had broken Eve without hurting her. She’d made Eve realize that this was exactly what she needed; to relinquish her control of everything in her life and just fucking  _ let go _ . 

Sometimes, as Villanelle knew all too well, that was all people like Eve needed. 

“You did so well, Eve,” Villanelle told her, softly stroking her back, “but we are nowhere near done.”

  
  



	3. Daddy, May I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became longer than I thought, so I’ll be adding one more chapter after this. — this chapter includes: orgasm denial, Daddy kink (in FULL affect), strap-on sex. the works.

_ Part III _

If Eve could reach out and wrap her hands around Villanelle’s neck and squeeze, she would have. But as it were, she couldn’t; her hands were restrained behind her back, she was kneeling and being tortured for all the world to see. 

And she loved it. 

“Down.” Villanelle commanded. Eve’s thighs spread a bit further and she pressed down against the battery-operated Hitachi wand between her legs. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed with the sweet relief she was feeling. It felt so fucking amazing, vibrating furiously against her cunt. She rolled her hips and her moans increased in sound. If she pressed down just hard enough, she could actually come, but then—. 

“Up.” The blonde commanded. Eve quickly rose back up, her swollen pussy pulled away from the toy.

Villanelle smiled as a string of cum still connected Eve to the vibrator. She was absolutely drenched. 

“Good girl.” Villanelle said, pinching Eve’s nipples roughly. “How does it feel?”

“So good.” Eve panted.

They’d only been playing this game for twenty minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Eve’s body was begging for release. 

“Good.” Villanelle, sitting behind Eve, her front latched onto Eve’s back, stroked Eve’s dark curls. “Down.”

Eve’s legs spread again and she ground against the wand. Her head fell back against Villanelle’s shoulder and her eyes shut tightly as she whined. It was always music to Villanelle’s ears when she heard a woman whimper and beg. She reveled in it. And coming from Eve, the sweet sounds slipping from her full lips were a symphony. 

“Please, can I come? Please? Please? Please!” She begged.

Villanelle said nothing. Simply kissed a trail from Eve’s shoulder to her ear. 

“Up.”

She pulled away from the vibrator and whined. 

Villanelle gathered a handful of dark hair and pulled. “Do you have something you want to say to me?”

“No.”

“Are you being a brat because I won’t let you come?”

“Yes.”

“You have earned yourself five more minutes. Down.”

Her body wasn’t her own anymore. When Villanelle commanded her to do something, Eve found her body listening on its own accord despite her mind screaming in protest. She could have said her safe word. She could have ended this torture twenty minutes ago, but she didn’t. Because somewhere, deep in the dark recesses of her brain, she  _ loved _ this. Being denied exactly what she wanted gave her a sick pleasure that she’d never had before. It made her angry. It made her wet. It made her want more.

For five more minutes, Eve allowed herself to be tortured. Her knees shook, her thighs burned and her pussy  _ throbbed _ . But she was determined to please Villanelle. She’d failed the first time, but she wouldn’t fail again. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Villanelle asked. 

“Yes!”

“What lesson have you learned?”

“I won’t be a brat anymore.”

“What a good girl. It makes me happy when you learn right from wrong.”

_ Yay, that’s all I want is to make you happy _ . 

Villanelle’s long, deft fingers slid down Eve’s body drifting through the soaked skin between her thighs. With her index and middle fingers, she spread Eve’s nether lips apart and then commanded, “Down.”

And when Eve sank down, the sensation was new. It was more overwhelming than before and she couldn’t take it. Villanelle raised her hand and slipped her two fingers into Eve’s mouth, making her taste herself. Eve moaned around them as she sucked diligently. 

“That’s it.” Villanelle encouraged her. “You may come.”

_ Thank the fucking stars _ because Eve was—.

“ _ Yes yes yes! I’m coming! I’m coming!”  _ Eve gasped. Her hips rocked and her clit jumped and she  _ desperately  _ wished her pussy had something to clench around as she came hard. She rode out the waves, her body jerking occasionally with the aftershocks. 

And as she tried to pull away, Villanelle pressed down on her shoulders, keeping her in place. “Did I say you could stop?”

_ Fuck _ .

Her parents had always told her to be careful what she wished for. And while it was a bit late in life for her to  _ finally _ learn exactly what they had been talking about, Eve found that that’s precisely what Villanelle was doing. Teaching her new lessons. New tricks. Fresh ways to push her body to its limits and beyond.

Eve could feel another orgasm approach. It happened too quickly. Her body hadn’t had enough time to process the first one. So, when the second wave of euphoria washed over her, Eve couldn’t even express it vocally. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her hands balled into tight little fists as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

And still, Villanelle held her down. 

Twice more, she was forced to come before Villanelle murmured in her ear, “Shall we try for lucky number seven?”

“Please, no. Please. I can’t—.”

“You can.” Villanelle stroked Eve’s back which was slick with a sheen of perspiration for her efforts. “And it would make me  _ so very _ happy.”

_ Well, when she put it like that… _

Eve gave Villanelle what she wanted. When she exploded with orgasm number seven, Villanelle released her shoulders. 

“You may stop.” The blonde let her fall limply forward, cheek against the faux fur throw blanket, ass high in the air. 

Villanelle loosened the silk restraints and turned off the vibrator, casting it aside. Without the loud vibrations, she could hear Eve mumbling incoherently. 

“What, baby?” She asked, leaning forward to hear her more clearly.

Eve repeated herself. “Please. Please. Please let me touch you.”

Villanelle smiled. “Well, that’s all you had to say.” She crawled off of the bed, clad only in her pants and heels. “Up.”

Eve used all of the strength she had to sit up and crawl to the edge of the bed. 

“Undress me.”

Eve unbuttoned Villanelle’s pants. Pushed the zipper down. Tugged at the material to get them down perfect legs. The blonde lifted her feet to remove the pants completely. She lifted one long leg. Rested her stiletto-clad foot on the mattress. Crooking a finger, she beckoned Eve closer with one hand. With the other, Villanelle slipped her hand into her own panties and gave Eve a little show. She held Eve’s head eye-level to her pussy and rubbed her own soaked center through the mesh material of her panties. Eve watched as Villanelle worked herself into a frenzy. Head full of blonde hair lolled backwards slowly. Brown eyes closed in ecstasy. Eve gazed at the female form before her. Soft, warm, open.

And just when Eve was getting desperate to touch her, to be the one who drove her crazy, Villanelle removed her hand. 

“Say ‘ahh’.”

Eve opened her mouth and accepted Villanelle’s fingers. The moment she tasted Villanelle’s nectar, Eve knew she would never be able to forget it. Her eyes closed as she swallowed and silently wished this would never end. 

“Would you like more?”

Eve nodded. Villanelle’s fingers went deeper into her mouth, gagging Eve. But Villanelle watched her with pride as Eve refused to pull away. Brown eyes watered and her face turned the loveliest shade of pink before Villanelle yanked her fingers free, pulling a trail of spit out with them. Hand caught in wild hair, Villanelle tugged forward until Eve’s mouth latched onto her clit. 

The brunette had never done this before but she was willing to learn. Eve knew what worked for her, but she and Villanelle were two different people. What she, herself, enjoyed wasn’t necessarily what Villanelle did. It was all she was worried about in that moment, until she heard Villanelle moan. It was hands down the most beautiful noise she’d ever heard. 

So she continued to use her mouth in the perfect way to bring Villanelle to climax. Villanelle’s moans heightened in both pitch and frequency, but before she gushed into Eve’s mouth, Villanelle denied herself the final pleasure. She tugged at Eve’s hair and pushed her away. 

In a whirl of movement, Eve wound up on her back, head dangling slightly off of the bed. Villanelle pressed one knee into the mattress. Then the other. Straddled Eve’s face. She leaned forward until her own mouth perfectly aligned with Eve’s cunt. And she sat, fully against the perfect arch of Eve’s lips, wordlessly commanding her to eat. 

Their mouths worked diligently, each giving the other endless pleasure. When the vibrations from Eve’s moans reached Villanelle’s mons, she, in turn, groaned against Eve’s pussy.

Eve stiffened her tongue and slid it as far as she could inside of Villanelle, whose fingers curled around the bedsheets. Head bobbing to and fro, Eve tongue-fucked Villanelle, hoping to bring forth the orgasm that she so vehemently denied herself mere moments before. Not to be outsmarted, Villanelle wrapped her lips around Eve’s clit, sucked softly while she pushed a single digit inside of Eve. She felt Eve tighten around her finger, clearly wanting more. 

It only took moments for them each to feel that familiar contracting of stomach muscles, alerting them of the crescendo that would ultimately bring them the most incredible feeling. 

Villanelle ground her pussy against Eve’s mouth, frenziedly strummed Eve’s clit with the tips of her fingers and cried out as she came against Eve’s lips.

“ _ Fuck yeah! _ ” 

Coming down from her high, Villanelle redoubled her efforts to give Eve was she needed. She crawled down Eve’s body until her wet snatch was flush against Eve’s. And she began to roll her hips, each movement brushing their clits together. The wet sounds that emanated from their bodies were nothing compared Eve’s cries of passion. She had never felt anything so fucking extraordinary and she was certain that she wouldn’t last much longer. Her hips rose on their own, meeting Villanelle thrust for thrust. 

“Yes, baby. Now you are getting it.” Villanelle praised as she ground down with more pressure. 

“_You feel so good._ _So good_. _Yeah!_ _Please don’t stop! Please don’t st-ahh!_” She couldn’t even finish her train of thought. Her words became unintelligible expels of breath as she came harder than she ever had before. And Villanelle rode her through every last aftershock of her greatest orgasm yet. 

Somehow, Eve wound up in Villanelle’s arms, head against soft pillows. Her curls were being stroked and sensitive nipples were being played with. Villanelle was staring at her and Eve was gazing back. 

“You are so good, sweet Eve.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Villanelle grinned. “I want to play a game.”

“Okay.”

“Have you heard of  _ Mother, May I _ ?”

“Of course.”

“Well, we will play with new rules. The sexual version. Anything you want or need you will start with  _ Mother, May I _ , anything  _ I _ want or need, I will ask by saying  _ Baby, May I _ . Sound fair?”

Eve’s cheeks reddened and Villanelle saw it right away. 

“Closed mouths don't get fed.” Villanelle warned. 

“Can I say  _ Daddy, May I _ , instead?” Eve whispered. It was nothing personal. Mostly, Villanelle seemed less the nurturing type and more the soft core female version of Christian Grey. To Eve, ‘Daddy’ just felt…  _ right _ . 

_ Fuck _ , thought Villanelle, _ I am going to marry this woman _ .

“Yes. I’ll start.” Villanelle told her. “Baby, May I fuck you from behind with a strap-on?”

Eve’s muscles clenched and she was wet all over again. Dripping, really. Her lashes fluttered and she nodded. “Yes, please.”

Villanelle kissed her once and rolled to climb off of the bed. Back to her trunk of treats, she lifted the lid and rummaged around. Eve watched as she slid into a harness, lifelike cock protruding from the end and her eyes bulged. 

_ How was she going to take that enormous dildo _ ?

Somehow she already knew the answer. She would take anything Villanelle gave to her. Willingly. Even if it meant being sore two days from now. 

Villanelle walked back to the bed with two more items to place on the bed. A small bottle of lubricant and another item that Eve wasn’t familiar with. She climbed back onto the mattress and commanded that Eve turn onto her stomach and raise her ass. She did as she was told. Villanelle took hold of her faux phallus and slid the head up and down Eve’s sopping slit.

“I love that you just  _ drip _ for me.” She teased Eve’s entrance with the tip of her cock, pushing in only a little before pulling back out. “I think you could take my entire length with how wet you are. Shall we try?” 

Eve nodded furiously. “Yes. Yes please.”

“Good girl. So eager to be filled.” Villanelle slipped back inside, pushing in more than before, spreading Eve’s cunt. “Makes Daddy happy.”

A strangled cry came from somewhere deep within Eve’s chest.

“You want to make Daddy happy?” Villanelle asked, already knowing the answer. By the way Eve’s pussy was suctioning the large girth inside, it was the  _ only _ thing Eve wanted to do. 

“ _ Yes. Yes. Yes. Please yes. _ ”

When she was seated fully inside of Eve, Villanelle leaned forward, her breasts against Eve’s back. She whispered, “Say it.”

“I want to make you happy, Daddy.”

Villanelle’s smile was predatory when she rose back up and gripped Eve’s waist. “Then take it.”

And with that, she pulled out with an agonizing slowness until only the head remained before she slammed back inside, making Eve call out for some unknown god. Twice more she did it before she abruptly started a punishing rhythm. She fucked Eve like she was angry and all Eve  _ could  _ do was take it. Her mind was blank, her skin was pulled taut and her greedy pussy widened to take more and more of Villanelle. 

“You take Daddy’s cock so well, baby.” 

Eve’s hands pulled at the sheets as she tried not to focus on the way her ass slammed against Villanelle’s crotch with every thrust. If she put too much thought into it, she would come far too quickly. And she wanted to savor the feeling of being railed by the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Daddy, May I play with my clit?”

Villanelle’s movements nearly faltered when she heard the question. Her eyes closed briefly as she reveled in how perfect this woman was.

“Yes, baby.”

Truth be told, Eve could ask for her entire fortune in that moment and Villanelle would give it to her. 

Eve’s hand slid beneath her body and she circled her clit with her fingers, smearing her own juices around it. 

“Baby, May I put my thumb in your ass?”

Eve’s eyes rolled into her head. “ _ Uhn! Y-yes, Daddy _ !”

Still fucking Eve into next week, Villanelle wet her thumb and then brought it to the puckered skin of Eve’s asshole. She slid it in and Eve’s thighs gave out. She was spread full on the bed now and being filled in every hole she had to offer. 

“How does that feel?” panted Villanelle. 

Words were a thing of the past. Eve was no longer capable of even remembering her own name at that point. So instead, she just nodded furiously and trying to pant out the word ‘more’ but it was hopeless. Luckily, Villanelle seemed to also be capable of mind-reading because her thumb pressed deeper into Eve’s asshole and she spanked Eve’s right ass cheek, followed swiftly by the left. 

“ _ Hohhgod _ !  _ Y-yess! _ ” Eve choked out. 

“ _ Yes?”  _ Villanelle teased. “Is baby gonna come?”

Eve nodded again. 

“Where are your manners, Eve?”

She was trying to ask. She really was. Villanelle slowed her rhythm, not by much, but at least Eve was finally capable of using her words. 

“D-daddy, May I come?”

“Yes, you may, baby.”

And Eve was a goner. She came in a spectacle of high-pitched crying, stars behind her eyes and a tsunami wave of relief that flooded her entire body head to toes. 

Villanelle was so pleased with herself. For many reasons. But the main reason?

Because she wasn’t even close to being finished with Eve. 


	4. Standing O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 points to Gryffindor to whoever can guess which part of this was inspired by Jodie’s workout post.

“Sit on Daddy’s cock.”

The request was gruff, said in a voice thick with thirst and determination. Eve found that it was sexier in a Russian accent and her pussy twitched, rewetted and welcomed every inch of the phallus inside. Her eyes closed and her body became taut. Eve’s hands gravitated towards Villanelle’s breasts on their own accord. She squeezed softly as she rose up onto her knees and sank back down. 

Villanelle’s perfectly manicured nails dig into her thighs. Eve’s eyes ballooned in size, sharp pain shocking her. 

“Did I say you could move?”

“No.”

“What did I say?”

“Sit.”

“Sit where?” Villanelle asked, shifting underneath of Eve, causing the dildo to hit the most wonderful fucking angle inside of her. “Use your words like a good girl.”

Eve gulped, her inner muscles fluttering. “Sit on Daddy’s cock.”

“Good girl. Sit. Stay.” 

_ Was she a dog? _ The fact that she found pleasure in the degradation of it all didn’t help Eve’s already fragile disposition.

“Feel.” Villanelle’s voice broke through, grounding her. Eve’s body relaxed. 

But not for long. 

The blonde placed her feet flat on the bed. Ever so slightly, she raised her hips and her lips spread into a pleased smirk when a garbled curse slipped from Eve’s mouth. 

“Do you feel me?” Villanelle asked. 

Lips parted, head back, eyes closed; Eve nodded furiously. “Yes.”

“How does it feel?”

“Deep.”

Villanelle’s hips rose upwards again, before she asked, “What else?”

“Full.”

One more jerk upwards. “What else?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” Her head lowered and her eyes opened. She looked at Villanelle as if she was the Sun and Eve’s entire world now revolved around her. “Please. I need more.” She pleaded. 

“You should never ask me for more. It excites me.” Villanelle disclosed.

Eve’s eyes lit up at the mere thought of what could happen if her blonde counterpart was thoroughly excited. She didn’t have to wait long to find out. Villanelle’s upper body lifted off of the bed, face to face with Eve. One hand gripping Eve’s ass, Villanelle used the other to take hold of Eve’s face. 

“Move.”

Eve wasted no time in wrapping one arm around Villanelle’s neck and using her knees to rock upwards and back down. She rode Villanelle like a wild stallion, working her hardest to tame Villanelle. Make the blonde her own. And all she succeeded in doing was falling deeper in lust with her. Eve could almost cry at the mere thought of someone else having Villanelle after she had. She looked deeply into Villanelle’s eyes, bodies moving in perfect harmony. With her free hand, Eve touched Villanelle’s cheeks, fingers slipping downward to trace the corner of her lips.

Suspiciously, and just somewhat smug, she asked, “Do you want to kiss me?”

Villanelle’s quest to find who she was in life was what truly started her deep dive into “the life”. In turn, she realized that she was destined to help others find out who they truly are as well. She had corrupted more women than she could count, and even more men than that. Though intentionally she’d sought to add another to her list of thoroughly debauched, Villanelle began to realize that Eve had turned the tables. 

_ Why is she different? _ Villanelle wondered, searching Eve’s face.  _ Why does it feel like  _ I am  _ the one being seduced? _

And it was then that Villanelle realized that she  _ hoping _ that Eve said—.

“Yes.”

Immediately, Eve was assaulted with a barrage of kisses. Long, drawn out kisses full of lust, yearning and tongue. Eve mewled into Villanelle’s mouth. Hands holding Villanelle’s face close and body quickly climbing its way to Heaven. Or a free fall into Hell. 

It didn’t matter which, Eve concluded, as long as she was doing it with Villanelle. 

Thighs shaking, Eve was thankful when Villanelle pushed her onto her back and began to pound into her with reckless abandon. 

“ _ Yes _ !” Eve cried out. 

“Yes? Is this what you want?” Villanelle grunted. Her hands reached under Eve’s knees and held her legs up as she jackhammered into Eve like her life depended on it. Eve’s cries of passion hit a crescendo just as Villanelle leaned her weight atop Eve, fucking her in long, deep strokes.

Into Eve’s ear, she whispered, “How does it feel being fucked in front of so many people?”

Eve choked on her response. And then  _ actually _ choked when Villanelle wrapped a hand around her throat, fingers squeezing firmly along the sides. Not enough to hurt, but just enough for her to feel lightheaded. “Are you going to come for me?”

Eve nodded as best she could. 

When Villanelle murmured, “You’re such a good little whore”, Eve was gone. Villanelle coaxed her through the orgasm with the dirtiest words that Eve had ever heard. And they all worked so well for Eve. 

Mere moments after Eve’s final climax, the lights on every side of them raised and Eve was suddenly aware what she’d just done. 

“Look.” Villanelle said, chin jutting towards the people watching them. Eve glanced around and was surprised to see that the majority of them had stood from their seats and were clapping enthusiastically. The soundproofed glass stopped her from hearing them, but she was pleased nonetheless. 

“Are they—?”

“Giving you a standing ovation? Yes.” Villanelle grinned, rising onto her knees, slipping out of Eve. She maneuvered out of the harness and then lie next to Eve, her front pressed against Eve’s side. 

“How are you feeling?”

“A little like jelly.”

Villanelle smiled. “Then, my work here is done.”

* * *

“So, how did you like commanding an audience?”

“It was… an experience.”

“A good experience or a bad one?”

“A good one.”

“Good. Now, where is your car? We will walk you.” Villanelle asked, taking Eve’s hand in her own. Eve looked behind Villanelle to see a tall, portly built gentleman standing behind her. 

Of course she has her own security, mused Eve. 

Eve’s fingers flexed and curled tighter around Villanelle’s. “I didn’t drive. I took a cab. I wasn’t sure how much I’d drink.”

“Good girl.” She smiled at Eve’s fluttering lashes. It tickled her to know just what that did to Eve’s body.

“Not to worry,” Villanelle said, leading Eve to a black Lexus sports car, “Konstantin will take you home.”

Konstantin unlocked the car and opened the rear passenger door. He headed to the driver's seat and sat inside, patiently waiting for Villanelle to have a private moment with Eve.

“No, that’s not necessary. I can just get another cab.”

“Eve, don’t be ridiculous. I want to know you are home safe.”

Eve looked as if she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. 

“What have we learned about closed mouths, sweet Eve?” Villanelle inquired, pushing a wild curl from Eve’s face.

“They don’t get fed.”

“Exactly. Say what is on your mind.”

“Do you—? H-have you—?”

Cheekily, Villanelle began to hum the  _ Jeopardy! _ theme song. 

“Do you make sure everyone gets home safe?”

“Are you asking if I’ve had Konstantin personally drive home people I have fucked in a room with dozens of people watching?”

“More or less.” Eve admitted. 

“No.”

_ And I don’t know why I am allowing myself to do it for you _ , Villanelle thought. But whatever the reason, she liked it. She enjoyed the warm, protective feeling she felt over Eve. And when Villanelle liked something, she rarely ever parted with it. At least, not permanently. 

She assisted Eve into the car and waited until the brunette was settled before leaning in and surprising Eve with a slow, soft kiss. 

“Thank you.” Eve replied. 

“For the sex?” Villanelle grinned. “You are welcome.”

“For  _ that _ .” Eve laughed. “And for showing me that sometimes it’s better to live outside of my comfort zone.”

Villanelle smile only broadened as the sun started peaking over the horizon. “Good morning, Eve.”

“Good morning, Villanelle.”

Villanelle shut the door, rapped twice on the hood of the car and immediately Konstantin was driving off. In that moment, Villanelle really wished she hadn’t opted for the dangerously tinted windows. She wanted to know if Eve was looking back at her, hoping to see her again...

...Eve was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of this series should be up soon!


End file.
